Pups & The PJ Masks
by Elias Vincent
Summary: The PJ Masks & the Nighttime Villains come to Adventure Bay with Luna Girl, Night Ninja & Romeo causing trouble through town. What do they have planned & will the PAW Patrol & PJ Masks be able to stop them? (Collab Between Elias Vincent & 5UP3RN0V42015)
1. Chapter 1

**PUPS & THE PJ MASKS **

**COLLABORATION BETWEEN ELIAS VINCENT & 5UP3RN0V4015 **

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY OC'S**

It was a warm starry night in Adventure Bay. Everyone was at home settling down for the evening. Chase & Koda were out in town doing a night patrol. Mayor Goodway had reported strange happenings in the last week which included various things going missing. Ryder was concerned that Koda was out later than usual but Chase & Koda vowed to get to the bottom of the situation.

"It's a nice night isn't it Chase?" asked Koda with a curious smile.

"Indeed. The stars look beautiful" said Chase as he looked at the stars in the sky.

"What do you think is causing everything to disappear?" asked Koda in an uncertain voice.

"I don't know. We'll find out soon enough" said Chase as he & Koda suddenly noticed a robot up ahead.

"That's unusual. We better keep an eye on that robot" said Koda.

"Good idea" said Chase as he & Koda followed the robot to see what it was up to. It took them to a boy with a wild hairstyle wearing a lab coat.

"He's out late. Are you seeing this Chase?" asked Koda in a surprised tone.

"I'm back master Romeo" said the robot as it addressed the young boy. His name was Romeo.

"Did you find anything for my latest invention robot?" asked Romeo in a curious manner.

"Invention eh?" said Koda as he raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Negative. I think I've been followed though" said the robot as Romeo thought about what he said.

"It's probably those pesky PJ Masks again" said Romeo with a sigh of frustration.

"Who are the PJ Masks Chase?" asked Koda with confusion in his voice.

"From what I've heard they're a group of superheroes. That Romeo kid has a voice identical to Zuma's" said Chase in fascination.

"He sure does. Should we report back to the Lookout about this?" asked Koda in an uncertain voice.

"OK. Let's go" said Chase as he & Koda went to leave. Koda stepped on a twig which broke causing him to freeze.

"You don't think they heard that do you?" asked Koda with a nervous gulp.

"I don't know" said Chase as he shrugged in uncertainty.

"That better not be you pesky PJ Masks" said Romeo as he looked around.

"RUN" cried Koda as Chase & himself ran back to the Lookout.

"Hey guys. Did you find anything?" asked Ryder in a curious tone.

"There's a kid named Romeo whose voice is similar to Zuma's that has a robot looking for stuff to make some kind of invention" said Chase.

"I think he's from the same city the PJ Masks are from" said Koda.

"Until now I thought it was Sid stealing things again" said Elias.

"So did I" said Kelly as she nodded in agreement.

"Did you say PJ Masks?" asked Ryder as he tilted his head in confusion.

"Yes. I only know them by reputation though" said Koda with a nod of confirmation.

"The PJ Masks are a group of superheroes who face off against night time villains to stop them messing with other people's daily lives" said Ryder.

"So you're saying they save the day at night?" asked Koda in a confused manner.

"Correct" said Ryder as he nodded.

"That's very strange. I wonder if their parents know about this" said Koda.

"I've heard rumors that the PJ Masks' powers run in their families" said Zuma.

"Is that true? I didn't know that" said Koda with surprise in his voice.

"If Chase & Koda saw Romeo in town do you think Luna Girl & Night Ninja are here in Adventure Bay as well?" asked Elias in an uncertain voice.

"Wait there are more villains?" asked Koda as he tilted his head in confusion.

"There are at least 4 or 5 of them. Usually the PJ Masks only handle 1 each night" said Chase.

"I don't know why they came here to Adventure Bay. Imagine if we had our own superpowers. That'd be pretty cool" sad Elias with a smile of excitement.

"Maybe we'll end up getting our own powers sometime soon" said Kelly.

"We might" said Elias.

"Anyways we should get some rest. I'm sure the PJ Masks are here trying to put a stop to the villains' plans" said Ryder in a reassuring tone.

"They probably are. Goodnight everyone" said Koda as he yawned.

"Goodnight Koda" said Elias as Angel, himself, Kelly & Terry headed home for the night. Koda, Ryder & the pups proceeded to get ready for bed.

"I hope Romeo doesn't find out about the Lookout. It'd be awful if our stuff was stolen again. It'd be like when Sid took our ATV's" said Koda in a concerned manner.

"Indeed. I'm proud of you for talking sense into Sid" said Ryder with a warm smile.

"Now that the government knows about him they can hire him to retrieve important stuff" said Koda.

"Anyways goodnight Koda" said Ryder as he got into bed. Koda did the same where Ryder cuddled him like a plush toy.

"Goodnight Ryder" said Koda as he & Ryder went to sleep. Neither of them knew that Luna Girl & her moths had spotted the Lookout.

"That building looks fantastic. I bet there are all kinds of stuff in there that'll help accomplish my goals" said Luna Girl as she & her moths flew down to get a closer look at the Lookout. As they got closer she saw Koda & Ryder asleep in bed.

"Looks like the residents here are asleep. Perfect. Let's check this place out" said Luna Girl as she & her moths looked for a way in. Once they found the back door they snuck inside.

"Let's see what we have here" said Luna Girl as she & her moths began looking around for anything that they'd find useful. Suddenly an alarm went off waking everyone up.

"INTRUDERS" cried Koda in panic.

"We better see what's going on" said Ryder as Koda, himself & the pups got out of bed & went to see what was happening. To their shock they found nothing in the Lookout foyer or observatory.

"That's odd. Whoever it was must've gotten away before we could catch them" said Koda.

"At least nothing was stolen this time" said Ryder in a reassuring voice.

"Indeed" said the pups as they nodded in agreement. Cali meowed.

"We better get back to bed. Goodnight everyone" said Koda as Cali yawned & followed Koda & Ryder back to bed.

"Koda always was a cat pup" said Chase as he & the other pups chuckled in amusement before heading back to their pup houses.

"Goodnight pups" said Ryder.

"Goodnight Ryder" said the pups as they all headed to bed relieved that nothing had been stolen. At Elias' mansion Night Ninja & his Ninjalinos were trying to break in to steal anything they could get their hands on.

"I bet there's heaps of stuff in here that'll help me become a better ninja. Soon I'll be a master" said Night Ninja as he & the Ninjalinos crept around looking for the best way to sneak in.

"Surely there must be-" said Night Ninja before he was cut off by a voice.

"Hold it right there Night Ninja" said the voice as Night Ninja & his Ninjalinos turned to see the PJ Masks behind them.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the PJ Masks" said Night Ninja in an arrogant tone.

"Trying to trick us by leaving town didn't work. We weren't fooled" said Catboy.

"We'll make sure Adventure Bay is kept under safe watch" said Gekko as a bunch of security robots appeared & surrounded everyone.

"Oh no it must be the security system" said Owlette as the security robots scanned everyone. They then focused on Night Ninja & the Ninjalinos.

"Halt" said the security robots.

"What's going on?" asked Night ninja in a confused manner.

"Looks like the security robots are programmed to know who is good & who's bad" said Catboy.

"This isn't over PJ Pests. Let's get out of here Ninjalinos" said Night Ninja as he & the Ninjalinos left.

"Who do you think lives here?" asked Catboy in a curious voice.

"Whoever they are must be extremely rich" said Gekko in an amazed tone.

"It's a good thing Night Ninja & the Ninjalinos didn't break in. Do you think the residents here were woken up?" asked Owlette in an uncertain manner.

"I don't know. If it wasn't for the security robots Night Ninja & the Ninjalinos would've broken in" said Catboy.

"We better go see if we can stop Romeo" said Gekko.

"Let's go" said Owlette as Catboy, Gekko & herself went to find Romeo. The rest of the evening was normal in Adventure Bay with everyone in bed getting some well earned rest for the next day.


	2. Chapter 2: A Super Night Mission

The next morning Angel, Elias, Kelly & Terry woke up ready for another day.

"Good morning everyone" said Angel with a warm smile.

"Did you all sleep well?" asked Elias in a curious voice.

"Yes" said Kelly as she nodded in agreement.

"Let's go make breakfast" said Terry as he & the others went into the kitchen. Angel then decided to check the security system.

"I'm going to see if the security system recorded anything last night" said Angel as she checked the surveillance footage. She almost immediately noticed the security robots activating with the PJ Masks, Night Ninja & the Ninjalinos outside. After reviewing the footage she returned to the kitchen.

"Night Ninja & the Ninjalinos attempted to break in last night. They were stopped by the PJ masks & security robots" said Angel.

"Looks like we had a close call" said Elias.

"I think we should notify Ryder so that-" said Angel as she was cut off by Elias' phone ringing. He grabbed it out of his pocket & answered the call.

"Hello" said Elias.

"Hello Elias. Guess what happened last night" said Ryder.

"Did someone try breaking into the Lookout?" asked Elias in a curious tone.

"Yes. We think it was 1 of the PJ Masks' enemies" said Ryder with a nod of confirmation.

"Night Ninja & the Ninjalinos tried to break in here but they were stopped by the PJ Masks & security bots" said Elias.

"It's a good thing nothing was stolen" said Ryder as he sighed in relief.

"I'll say. We'll see you after breakfast" said Elias with a smile.

"OK. See you later" said Ryder as he hung up.

"It seems the enemies of the PJ Masks are preying on Adventure Bay" said Elias.

"We should probably figure out where they're based. Also I've heard that some exchange students are coming" said Angel in an excited manner.

"If I remember correctly their names are Amaya, Connor & Greg" said Elias.

"How old are they?" asked Kelly with curiosity in her voice.

"6. They'd be the same age as Alex, Andy, Julius, Justina & lastly Winnie" said Angel.

"I can't wait to meet them" said Elias as he smiled in excitement.

"Soon we'll have more friends to hang out with" said Terry as he & the others continued making breakfast. Later on Koda headed to the park to meet up with Alex, Andy, Julius, Justina & also Winnie. The thought of exchange students in Adventure Bay excited him.

"I can't wait to see what the exchange students are like. To think I'll be starting school soon. I'm glad Ryder enrolled me at-" said Koda as he bumped into someone.

"Sorry about that" said Koda as he saw 3 kids in front of him. It was Amaya, Connor & Greg.

"Did he just speak English?" asked Greg as he tilted his head in confusion.

"I think so" said Amaya in a surprised voice.

"I didn't even know that was possible. That is unless what I heard is true" said Connor.

"You're referring to the PAW Patrol aren't you?" asked Amaya in a curious tone.

"That's my brother's team" said Koda with a smile.

"Correct" said Connor as he nodded.

"Where is your brother?" asked Greg in a confused manner.

"He's back at the Lookout. Anyways it's nice to meet you. I'm Koda" said Koda as he extended his front paw.

"I'm Amaya & these 2 are Connor & Greg" said Amaya as she, Connor & Greg shook Koda's paw.

"So I take it you were adopted by your brother's family correct?" asked Connor with uncertainty in his voice.

"Correct. Believe it or not I wasn't always a wolf pup" said Koda.

"WAIT WHAT?" cried Amaya in shock.

"I better tell you my story" said Koda as he explained his transformation to Amaya, Connor & Greg. They were all amazed at what they heard.

"Wow that's fascinating. I'm sorry you went through that" said Greg in an apologetic voice.

"There's no need to be sorry. Ryder & the PAW Patrol is the best thing to ever happen to me" said Koda as he smiled reassuringly.

"That's quite a story" said Connor.

"I'll say. Living here must be pretty cool" said Amaya in an amazed tone.

"I actually used to live in California with my adopted parents before moving here. I came because the other pups there were constantly harassing me for having an IQ of 300" said Koda.

"300?" asked Amaya, Connor & Greg as they dropped their jaws. Koda nodded in confirmation.

"That's amazing" said Amaya with an impressed smile.

"You're 1 smart wolf" said Connor.

"You'd be able to join MENSA with that IQ level" said Greg.

"More than likely" said Koda as his pup tag began ringing.

"I need to take this" said Koda as he answered the call.

"Koda here" said Koda as the holographic screen revealed that Ryder was calling.

"Koda there's a big emergency at the Lookout. The pups' vehicles have disappeared" said Ryder in a concerned manner.

"WAIT WHAT?" cried Koda in shock.

"They just vanished out of nowhere said Ryder.

"I'm on my way Ryder" said Koda as he hung up.

"I have to go. My friends' vehicles have disappeared & I need to help find them" said Koda as he got on his hind legs & ran back to the Lookout as Amaya, Connor & Greg watched in surprise.

"Koda's full of surprises" said Amaya.

"I'll say. He's certainly unique" said Connor with a nod of agreement.

"He sure is" said Greg.

Koda soon arrived back at the Lookout. He, Ryder & the pups then began investigating the disappearances of the pups' vehicles.

"It's rather odd that the pup houses would just disappear into thin air" said Koda as he tilted his head in confusion.

"I don't know what happened" said Ryder as he shrugged in uncertainty.

"I have a feeling it's connected to the disappearances of other stuff in town" said Elias with a sigh.

"That's the most likely scenario" said Kelly.

"I'll see if I can track them down" said Chase.

"Good idea Chase. I'm going to go meet up with the others" said Koda as he turned to leave.

"I don't think it's a good idea to run off when stuff goes missing so suddenly" said Ryder with concern in his voice.

"Perhaps I can talk to Ms Goodway. She might be able to help give us an idea on everything that's missing" said Koda.

"OK. Make sure you're not gone for too long" said Ryder.

"I'll be back soon" said Koda as he headed off to ask Mayor Goodway about what had gone missing.

"I bet the PJ Masks' enemies are responsible for this" said Elias as he sighed in frustration.

"I do too" said Kelly with a nod of agreement.

"Once we find them we'll get the pup houses back" said Ryder as he & the others tried to figure out what happened. Meanwhile Koda headed to town hall meeting Amaya, Connor & Greg along the way.

"Hey guys. As much as I'd like to hang out I need to talk to Ms Goodway. Perhaps you can come with me so that we can get to know each other better" said Koda with a hopeful smile.

"OK" said Amaya.

"That's fine with me" said Connor in a cheerful voice.

"Let's go" said Greg as Amaya, Connor, himself & Koda headed to town hall. Koda then felt the urge to pee.

"You guys can go on ahead. I need to relieve myself" said Koda.

"Do your thing Koda" said Connor.

"Thanks" said Koda as he went behind a bush to pee. As Amaya, Connor & Greg waited they suddenly heard a scream.

"Koda are you OK?" asked Greg in a concerned tone.

"We better help him" said Amaya as she, Connor & Greg rushed to help Koda. They gasped upon seeing Romeo's robot walking away with Koda in its clutches.

"SOMEBODY HELP" cried Koda as he tried to break free.

"No way" said Amaya in shock.

"That's Romeo's robot" said Connor.

"I never would've expected to see it out & about during the day" said Greg.

"HELP" cried Koda in a panicked manner.

"We have to so something" said Amaya with concern in her voice.

"What do we do?" asked Connor in an uncertain voice.

"I think we should tell Ryder & the PAW Patrol" said Greg as Amaya, Connor & himself went to tell the PAW Patrol about Koda's abduction. Back at the Lookout everyone was still trying to figure out what had happened to the pup houses.

"I don't understand how the pup houses could've vanished so quickly" said Ryder in a confused tone.

"I know for a fact the PJ Masks' enemies took them" said Elias with a scowl of disgust.

"That's the only solution that makes sense" said Kelly.

"Were do you think they went?" asked Angel in a curious manner.

"I don't know" said Terry as he shrugged. Suddenly they spotted Amaya, Connor & Greg heading towards them.

"Are they the exchange students?" asked Angel with uncertainty in her voice.

"I think so" said Elias as Amaya, Connor & Greg ran over to everyone.

"We have bad news" said Amaya in a concerned voice.

"What's wrong?" asked Ryder.

"Romeo's robot kidnapped Koda" said Connor.

"Where did they go?" asked Elias in a curious tone.

"We don't know" said Greg with a shrug of uncertainty.

"I bet Romeo also stole the pup houses" said Kelly.

"I think so too" said Elias as he nodded in agreement.

"Wait how do you 3 know that the robot belongs to Romeo?" asked Chase in a confused manner.

"The truth is that we're the PJ Masks" said Amaya.

"You're the 1ST group of people we've ever told" said Connor.

"You can't tell anyone else. It'd put innocent people in danger" said Greg with caution in his voice.

"Your secret is safe with us" said Chase as he smiled reassuringly.

"Anyways we better start looking for Koda. Where do you think he was taken?" asked Elias in an uncertain voice.

"I don't know. If the night time villains appear again we'll be ready" said Connor with a confident smile.

"PJ Masks are on the way into the night to save the day" said Amaya, Connor & Greg in an enthusiastic tone. Everyone spent the day trying to think of how to rescue Koda but they ultimately decided to wait until nightfall so that the PJ Masks could do their thing. That night while Amaya; Connor & Greg were at their exchange homes everyone else was at the Lookout still thinking of a plan.

"I have a feeling that the night time villains will make their move soon" said Elias.

"I don't know what they'll steal tonight. Do you think they caused Lindsay Remington to disappear?" asked Kelly in a curious tone.

"I highly doubt it" said Elias as the TV suddenly turned on revealing Romeo.

"SURPRISE" cried Romeo as everyone gasped in shock.

"You're Romeo aren't you?" asked Ryder in a stern manner.

"I see you know me" said Romeo with an arrogant smile.

"You bet we do" said Chase as he scowled.

"Your robot kidnapped Koda" said Skye with a growl.

"What did you do with him?" asked Ryder.

"Don't worry he's fine. Too bad you'll never defeat what he made for me" said Romeo as he grinned.

"We'll see about that you Einstein wannabe" said Elias with a scoff.

"Come & get me if you dare" said Romeo as he laughed evilly before the TV turned off.

"He's dead meat once we find him" said Elias with disgust in his voice.

"I don't know where he's hiding out at though" said Kelly as she shrugged in uncertainty. At Amaya, Connor & Greg's exchange homes the 3 of them activated their bracelets becoming Catboy, Gekko & Owlette. Once they got into their costumes they met up out the front.

"We better get back to the Lookout" said Owlette.

"Good idea" said Catboy.

"Let's go" said Gekko as Catboy, himself & Owlette headed to the Lookout. Soon they arrived with everyone looking at them with uncertainty.

"Is that you guys?" asked Elias in an uncertain voice.

"Looks like they were telling the truth" said Ryder.

"I'm called Owlette" said Owlette with a proud smile.

"My name's Catboy" said Catboy.

"Gekko is my superhero name" said Greg in a confident tone.

"You all look great" said Kelly in an amazed tone.

"It'd be cool if we all had our own superpowers" said Terry as Ryder remembered something.

"Speaking of which Koda's been working on a new machine" said Ryder.

"It's a special chamber that equips anyone who uses it with superpowers" said Chase in an excited manner.

"That's awesome" said Elias with a smile.

"Is it ready for use?" asked Angel with curiosity in his voice.

"Koda hasn't actually tested it out yet. It's still a work in progress" said Ryder.

"Maybe we could test it out. What do you think Ryder?" asked Elias.

"I suppose we can give it a try. PJ Masks wait here. We'll be down in Koda's lab. Feel free to think of a plan" said Ryder.

"We're on it" said Owlette as she nodded.

"Good luck" said Catboy in an encouraging voice.

"See you in a bit" said Gekko as Catboy, himself & Owlette began thinking of a plan. Everyone headed down to Koda's lab where they gasped for joy upon seeing everything inside.

"I never knew this was down here" said Zuma as he & the others took notice of all the futuristic technology.

"Koda really is eons ahead of his time" said Chase as he chuckled in amusement.

"That's Koda for you" said Ryder with a smile.

"I'm impressed. This is the most fantastic lab I've ever seen" said Elias in an amazed tone.

"Koda's such a clever pup. Nobody can compare to him in terms of intelligence" said Kelly.

"That's why we brought him here" said Ryder.

"I'm glad he's with us. Anyone who tries to bully him will have us to deal with" said Elias in a blunt manner.

"Indeed" said Ryder as he nodded in agreement.

"Which of these is the superpower machine?" asked Kelly as she tilted her head in confusion.

"It's over here" said Ryder as he & the others walked over to a chamber.

"It looks like a WW2 gas chamber" said Chase in surprise.

"This is only a prototype" said Ryder.

"How does it work?" asked Angel with curiosity in her voice.

"I think the blueprints are around here somewhere" said Ryder as he tried to spot the correct set of blueprints.

"Let's see if we can find them" said Elias as he & the others looked around. Meanwhile in an unknown location Koda woke up & looked around unsure of where he was.

"Where am I?" asked Koda as he suddenly noticed his clothes were missing.

"Wait where'd my clothes go?" asked Koda as Romeo entered the room.

"Finally you're awake" said Romeo with a smirk.

"What do you want from me & where are my clothes?" asked Koda in an annoyed voice.

"You won't need them once I'm done with you" said Romeo as he grinned deviously.

"We'll see about that" said Koda as he growled.

"Anyways in case you're wondering I know who you are Koda Shepherd. I remember reading about that article a while back. Professor Murray is a genius but it's unfortunate that things didn't go exactly as planned" said Romeo.

"What do you want from me?" asked Koda.

"I chose you to be my test subject for my latest invention: The Exo-Skeletron 3000" said Romeo as Koda saw the invention & recognized it as his own creation.

"Your robot stole my blueprints" said Koda as he scowled in anger.

"Correct. Soon this device will help me take over the world" said Romeo as he laughed evilly.

"When my brother & his friends get their hands on you they'll make sure you never fall in love with Juliet" said Koda.

"I'm not Shakespearean" said Romeo as he rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't matter. You won't get away with this" said Koda.

"We'll see about that" said Romeo as Luna Girl & Night Ninja appeared.

"Where'd they come from?" asked Koda in confusion.

"This must be Koda" said Night Ninja.

"Correct" said Romeo with a nod of confirmation.

"He's pretty cute for a wolf pup" said Luna Girl with a smile.

"Sorry darling I'm taken" said Koda with a taunting smirk.

"I don't date wolves anyways" said Luna Girl as she scoffed.

"If you 3 think you're going to win think again. My brother, his friends & the PJ Masks will be your undoing" said Koda in a confident manner.

"I'd like to see them try" said Luna girl with an arrogant smirk.

"They'll never find you" said Night Ninja.

"That's what you think" said Koda.

Back at the Lookout the PJ Masks were still trying to think of a plan to defeat the night time villains.

"The best thing we can do is figure out where they'll strike next" said Catboy as Ryder & the others returned upstairs.

"We just got a call from Mayor Goodway. Apparently there are little ninja kids driving the pups' vehicles around town" said Ryder.

"That'd be the Ninjalinos" said Gekko.

"Leave it to us. We'll deal with them" said Owlette with confidence in her voice.

"Good luck guys" said Elias as the PJ Masks headed out to stop the Ninjalinos.

"Should we try & find Koda while they handle the Ninjalinos?" asked Kelly in a curious voice.

"I don't know. Perhaps we should-" said Elias as he was cut off by Ryder's Pup Pad ringing. It was Mayor Goodway.

"Hello Ryder here" said Ryder with a professional smile.

"Ryder I just saw Koda in a huge robot & it's going on a rampage through town" said Mayor Goodway in a panicked tone.

"WAIT WHAT?" cried Ryder in shock.

"I've barricaded myself in town hall. Please help" said Mayor Goodway.

"We're on our way. No job is too big & no pup is too small" said Ryder as he used the Pup Pad to summon the pups.

"PAW Patrol to the Lookout" said Ryder.

"Ryder needs us" said the PAW Patrol as they ran to the elevator. Marshall tripped on an Apollo toy causing another pileup.

"Sorry. I just had a super wipe out" said Marshall with a smile. Everyone laughed as they put their pup packs & uniforms on before entering the observatory & lining up in front of Ryder to await instruction.

"PAW Patrol ready for action Ryder sir" said Chase in an authoritative voice.

"OK pups something's wrong in Adventure Bay. Koda's in a robot that's rampaging through town. We have to stop it before it's too late" said Ryder as Romeo appeared on TV again.

"Hello again" said Romeo as he grinned.

"Romeo" said Ryder in a stern tone.

"I see you learned about my Exo-Skeletron 3000" said Romeo with an arrogant smirk.

"It's not yours" said Chase in a disgusted manner.

"Koda did the blueprints for them 1 month ago" said Skye.

"Do you mean these?" asked Romeo as he held up the blueprints. Everyone gasped in shock.

"I had my robot steal them while you weren't looking" said Romeo with smugness in his voice.

"I can't believe this. Someone has used Koda's intelligence for malicious reasons" said Ryder in shock.

"This is low even for you Romeo" said Chase as he growled in anger.

"You'll be sorry Romeo. We'll suck the intelligence right out of your brain once we find you" said Elias in a harsh voice.

"I don't see that happening anytime soon" said Romeo.

"We're coming for you. You better be scared" said Kelly with a scowl.

"Well I'm not" said Romeo in an unfazed tone.

You won't get away with this Romeo. The PJ Masks will stop you like always" said Ryder.

"Not this time. For once I shall be victorious" said Romeo as he laughed evilly before the TV was turned off.

"Shall we go looking for Koda?" asked Elias in a curious manner.

"Yes. Since the Ninjalinos have taken the pups' vehicles this shall be a Mission PAW" said Ryder with confidence in his voice.

"Let's go" said Chase as everyone headed to the PAW Patroller. Ryder converted it to Mission PAW mode.

"Where do you think Koda is right now?" asked Kelly as the screen turned on revealing Koda.

"KODA" cried everyone.

"Hey guys" said Koda in a nervous voice.

"Koda where are you? Romeo said that-" said Ryder as Koda cut him off.

"He locked me inside my own Exo-Skeletron" said Koda.

"WAIT WHAT?" cried everyone in shock.

"I've tried steering it from the inside but Romeo altered it so that it can't be manually controlled by me. Only Romeo can do so. I've really messed up this time" said Koda with a sad sigh.

"Don't worry Koda. We'll get you out of this mess" said Ryder as he smiled reassuringly.

"Thanks Ryder. I have to go. Romeo will surely cut me off any-" said Koda as the screen turned off.

"Looks like Romeo heard him" said Elias with a sigh of frustration.

"We better hurry. The sooner we find Koda & save him from Romeo the better" said Kelly as everyone continued looking around town. Meanwhile Romeo was still controlling the Exo-Skeletron 3000.

"Soon everything will be done. It's too bad the mayor isn't here. I would've enjoyed seeing you take the blame for this Koda" said Romeo with a devious smirk.

"She'd never believe you. I could always- Wait where's my pup tag?" asked Koda as he realized his pup tag was missing.

"Here it is" said Romeo as he held Koda's pup tag in front of him.

"NO" cried Koda in horror.

"I always plan everything in advance. Nothing will stop me now" said Romeo as he laughed evilly. Suddenly the PJ Masks appeared taking Romeo by surprise.

"It's over Romeo. You're not going to win" said Catboy.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the PJ Pests" said Romeo as he tauntingly smirked.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to insult people?" asked Koda in an annoyed voice.

"Shut up wolf boy" said Romeo with a scowl of disgust.

"I'll destroy both you & Juliet once I get out of here" said Koda as he growled in anger.

"I'm not Shakespearean" said Romeo with a groan of annoyance.

"You might as well be" said Koda.

"Whatever. Exo-Skeletron, please destroy the PJ Masks" said Romeo as he pressed a button setting the Exo-Skeletron 3000 upon the PJ Masks.

"Try & stop it if you can" said Romeo in an arrogant tone.

"No problem. Super Gekko Muscles" said Gekko as he picked up the Exo-Skeletron & threw it down.

"That should stop it" said Gekko in a confident manner.

"Gecko what are you doing?" asked Catboy in shock.

"You could've hurt Koda" said Owlette.

"Oops" said Gekko as the Exo-Skeletron 3000 got up completely unscathed. The PJ Masks gasped in shock.

"It'll take more than that to win. Soon I'll be supreme ruler of the world" said Romeo as he laughed evilly.

"I thought you wanted to pin the blame on Koda for all this destruction" said the robot as it tilted its head in confusion.

"That's also part of the agenda" said Romeo.

"We better retreat. A new plan is needed" said Catboy.

"This isn't over Romeo. We will stop you" said Gekko with confidence in his voice.

"I'd like to see you try" said Romeo as the PJ Masks retreated. Once they returned to the Lookout they were treated for injuries by Marshall as he & the others had also returned.

"I never would've thought Romeo would steal someone else's invention" said Catboy in a surprised voice.

"Me either" said Sweetie as Greg started petting her.

"Who's that?" asked Owlette as she pointed to Sweetie.

"That's Sweetie. She used to be a villain until Koda talked sense into her" said Chase as Sweetie panted happily.

"I think she's had enough Gekko" said Owlette with an amused chuckle. Gekko then stopped petting Sweetie.

"Thanks. It's true that I used to be evil but I'm not anymore" said Sweetie as she smiled.

"We asked Sweetie to help take down Romeo" said Ryder.

"If we had our own superpowers we'd have a better chance of stopping him" said Elias.

"Do you think Luna Girl & Night Ninja are part of all this as well?" asked Kelly in a curious tone.

"Maybe they are. We'll find out soon enough" said Ryder as he shrugged.

"Do you guys have your own superpowers?" asked Catboy in an uncertain manner.

"Koda has an invention that can grant anyone superpowers" said Chase.

"Cat's whiskers" said Catboy with surprise in his voice.

"That's impossible" said Owlette in shock.

"Anything is possible when it comes to Koda. You should see his lab" said Ryder as he smiled.

"Trust me it'll blow your minds" said Elias.

"Marshall what's your diagnosis on those 3?" asked Ryder in a curious voice.

"They're all OK. None of them have been hurt" said Marshall with a confident smile.

"Excellent. Follow us guys" said Ryder as everyone headed down to Koda's lab. The PJ Masks dropped their jaws in amazement at all the inventions & technology they saw.

"Are you seeing this?" asked Gekko in disbelief.

"It's like we're in the future" said Owlette as she smiled in fascination.

"I see what you mean" said Catboy as he nodded in agreement.

"Here it is: The Superhero-Matic 300" said Ryder as he showed the PJ Masks the chamber.

"It looks like a gas chamber from the WW2 era" said Owlette.

"I think it's only a prototype version" said Elias.

"I'm impressed. Koda sure has a knack for inventions" said Gekko in an impressed tone.

"Indeed he does" said Kelly with a nod.

"Are you guys thinking what I assume you are?" asked Sweetie.

"If you mean us becoming superheroes ourselves then yes" said Elias as he nodded in agreement.

"Cool. Should we give ourselves a team name?" asked Sweetie with a curious smile.

"Good idea. Any suggestions?" asked Ryder.

"Let's call ourselves Mighty Pups" said Marshall in an enthusiastic manner.

"Sounds epic" said Elias with a smile.

"If Apollo was here he'd be a great ally to us" said Marshall with excitement in his voice.

"I don't doubt that" said Rubble.

"Do you think he has his own superhero team?" asked Kelly in an uncertain voice.

"Maybe he does. That'd be pretty awesome" said Rubble with an eager smile.

"Anyways should we try out the Superhero-Matic 300 a try?" asked Elias.

"I suppose. Koda would've wanted us to be the 1ST to try it" said Ryder.

"I agree. Do we take it in turns using it?" asked Elias as a Ninjalino suddenly appeared from 1 of Koda's inventions.

"There's a Ninjalino" said Elias in surprise.

"Ruff net" said Chase as he launched his net. The Ninjalino was trapped in it.

"I bet he's been spying on us the whole time" said Kelly as she scowled.

"Night Ninja won't get the best of us that easily" said Ryder as he shook his head.

"Didn't Koda install security cameras in here?" asked Skye in a confused tone.

"He sure did. That means there's a chance Night Ninja was recorded if & when he snuck in earlier" said Ryder.

"Should we check to make sure?" asked Angel in a curious manner.

"Good idea. Let's do it" said Elias as everyone went to check the security cameras. Meanwhile Koda was still trying to gain control of the Exo-Skeletron.

"You won't get away with this Romeo. Just as before the PJ Masks will defeat you" said Koda as he tried to figure out how to overpower Romeo's control.

"Not this time. Tonight is the night of my greatest triumph" said Romeo with an arrogant smirk.

"It's a shame Juliet isn't here to savor this moment with you" said Koda with an amused chuckle.

"Enough with the Shakespearean jokes" said Romeo as Koda continued trying to break free. He then got an idea.

"I'm sure this'll work" said Koda as he retrieved an MP3 player.

"I hope you have a good taste in music Alex" said Koda as he inserted the MP3 player into an empty slot.

"It's always important to have a failsafe" said Koda as he scrolled through the music play list. He then pressed play causing the Exo-Skeletron to start dancing to the Macarena. Romeo became confused at this.

"What's going on?" asked Romeo with confusion in his voice.

"It's the Macarena" said Koda as he smirked tauntingly. Back in the lab everyone was checking the security cameras. Moments later they saw what was going on with Koda.

"Why is Koda's Exo-Skeletron doing the Macarena?" asked Elias as he tilted his head in confusion.

"That's odd" said Ryder as everyone watched the Exo-Skeletron dance to the song.

"What's happening?" asked Owlette in an uncertain voice.

"I don't know" said Connor with a shrug of uncertainty.

"I bet Romeo's doing that" said Greg.

"No I didn't do that" said Romeo in a frustrated tone.

"It was my doing. It's a failsafe that is put in place when my Exo-Skeletron is stolen" said Koda as he grinned.

"WAIT WHAT?" cried Romeo in a shocked manner.

"Did you really think I'd forget to add a failsafe? Looks like I outwitted another adversary" said Koda with confidence in his voice.

"Suck to be you Romeo" said Elias as the Exo-Skeletron continued dancing. Once the song ended it fell apart.

"This is ridiculous. There's no way a stupid song would destroy the Exo-Skeletron" said Romeo with an angry growl.

"Well that's what just happened" said Koda.

"That's my brother" said Ryder as Romeo smirked.

"I admit you're a worthy opponent Koda" said Romeo.

"Thanks I guess" said Koda in a confused voice.

"I accept defeat" said Romeo.

"Wait what?" asked Koda as he tilted his head in confusion.

"You haven't seen the last of me PJ Masks. Let's go robot" said Romeo.

"Yes master" said the robot as Romeo & it left.

"That was easier than I expected" said Koda in surprise. A few minutes later the PAW Patrol, PJ Masks & their allies came to check on Koda. After that Koda & Ryder sat by town hall discussing Koda's failsafe.

"If I hadn't included that failsafe Romeo would've won" said Koda.

"That was a pretty clever move. Romeo never would've expected it to be his undoing" said Ryder as he chuckled in amusement.

"What do you think Luna Girl & Night Ninja are up to right now?" asked Koda in an uncertain tone.

"I don't know" said Ryder as he shrugged. Everest then appeared carrying a wagon containing Night Ninja & the Ninjalinos.

"What's going on?" asked Koda in confusion.

"They were in your lab trying to find the blueprints you locked away" said Ryder.

"Thanks for taking care of them. Even so the safe the blueprints are stored in won't open for 100 years making their objective pointless" said Koda with a confident smile.

"You're 1 smart cookie" said Ryder as he gave Koda a hug.

"We better make sure nothing's been damaged or stolen from the Lookout" said Koda as everyone headed back to the Lookout to make sure nothing was out of place.

"What do you think Luna Girl is doing?" asked Elias.

"I don't know" said Kelly with a shrug.

"Don't worry about it. The PJ Masks will deal with her" said Koda.

"Fair enough" said Elias as he nodded.

"Why do you think the night time villains came here anyways?" asked Ryder in an uncertain manner.

"I'm not sure" said Koda.

"There must be a reason for them to come here" said Kelly as she tried to think of a solution.

"I can't think of what they were trying to achieve" said Terry.

"Perhaps they just wanted a change of scenery" said Koda.

"That might be the case" said Ryder as he nodded in agreement.

"I hope they're all stopped before it's too late" said Elias.

"Indeed. Anyways we better go to bed. It's getting late" said Koda with a yawn.

"Goodnight Koda" said Elias as Koda headed to bed.

"Should we also turn in for the night?" asked Angel with uncertainty in her voice.

"We might as well. The PJ Masks have everything under control" said Elias in a confident voice.

"Let's get some rest" said Ryder as everyone headed to bed to get some shuteye. The PJ Masks successfully stopped Luna Girl causing her, Night Ninja & Romeo to flee vowing revenge in the not too distant future. The PJ Masks then returned to their exchange homes & got back into their normal pajamas before getting into bed for some well earned rest. They were all glad that the night time villains had been defeated yet again.


	3. Chapter 3: Planning For The Future

2 days later the night time villains left Adventure Bay & headed back home much to the relief of everyone.

"I'm glad the PJ Masks saved the day again" said Koda in a relieved voice.

"I feel the same way" said Elias with a nod of agreement.

"They're a brilliant team" said Kelly as she smiled.

"I hope the night time villains don't return & cause more trouble" said Ryder.

"Luckily I'm prepared" said Koda as he prepared to open a special safe.

"I had Francois ask a friend in France to make this special vault. It's kind of like a time capsule" said Koda.

"Is there anything in it?" asked Elias in a curious tone.

"Not yet. Soon enough I'll lock away my most important blueprints in here for 100 years" said Koda.

"OK" said Elias.

"That's a long time to keep something locked away" said Ryder in an amazed manner.

"That must mean it's really important" said Kelly.

"It sure is. Putting my blueprints in here ensures that they'll never fall into the wrong hands or paws ever again" said Koda with confidence in his voice.

"Security is super important" said Angel.

"Indeed" said Chase as he nodded.

"In 100 years future generations will discover them & wonder who created them" said Koda in an excited voice.

"That's neat" said Zuma in an impressed tone.

"You have very innovative ideas Koda" said Ryder with a smile.

"You know it" said Koda as he retrieved the blueprints he wished to put in the safe. Once he was satisfied with what he'd put in the safe he prepared to close the vault.

"This is farewell my beauties. I hope you'll be put to good use in 100 years" said Koda as he closed the safe. It immediately locked shut as the timer showed 100 years on it. As soon as the door was shut the timer began counting down.

"That's all done now" said Koda in a satisfied manner.

"What do we do with the safe now?" asked Rubble with uncertainty in his voice.

"We put it away where we won't continuously feel the need to check on it" said Koda.

"Where should it be left?" asked Elias.

"Let's leave it in my lab. There are a lot of scrapped projects in there that I can hide it amongst" said Koda.

"Let's do it" said Ryder as everyone entered the Lookout. They took the safe down into the lab & placed it in the area where Koda's scrapped projects had been dumped.

"Perfect" said Koda as he smiled.

"So what do you guys feel like doing today?" asked Elias in a curious voice. Before anyone could answer Koda's pup tag rang.

"Hello Koda here" said Koda as he answered the call. It was Mayor Goodway.

"Koda I need you at town hall. Someone stole the Purple Jewel Kitty" said Mayor Goodway in a panicked tone.

"Not again. I bet I know exactly who did it" said Koda in an annoyed manner.

"We do too" said Ryder with a nod of agreement.

"They never learn" said Elias as he shook his head in disappointment.

"Time for action" said Kelly as everyone headed to the elevator. Marshall slipped on a superhero mask causing yet another pileup.

"Sorry. Yet again I caused another super wipe out" said Marshall with a sheepish smile. Everyone laughed as the elevator rose to the observatory putting their pup packs & uniforms on halfway up. Once they reached the observatory the pups lined up with Elias & Kelly next to Ryder & Angel & Terry next to Marshall.

"PAW Patrol ready for action Ryder sir" said Chase with authority in his voice.

"We have a robbery on our case pups. The Purple Jewel Kitty was stolen again. We have to get it back" said Ryder as he clicked Angel's icon.

"Angel I need you to apprehend the thieves & make sure they don't get away" said Ryder.

"I'm ready to protect & serve" said Angel in a confident voice. Ryder then clicked Chase's icon.

"Chase I need you to help Angel in apprehending the thieves" said Ryder.

"Chase is on the case" said Chase as he stepped forward. Ryder then clicked Rocky's icon.

"Rocky I need you to set a trap & lure the thieves into it" said Ryder.

"Green means go" said Rocky with an enthusiastic smile.

"The rest of you stay here & remain on alert in case we need you" said Ryder.

"Alright PAW Patrol is on a roll" said Koda as he & Ryder ran to the fireman pole & slid down to their ATV's. Angel, Chase, Elias, Kelly & Rocky zipped down the slide & deployed in their vehicles with Elias getting a ride with Angel & Kelly getting a ride with Chase. They all then headed out to investigate the robbery. Unsurprisingly Mayor Humdinger & the KCC were the thieves. As usual the PAW Patrol prevailed & returned the Purple Jewel Kitty to where it belonged while the KCC headed back home disappointed at their plans being foiled again. The rest of the day passed by as normal with Angel, Elias, Kelly, Terry & the PAW Patrol hanging out with Amaya, Connor & Greg doing their own thing & having a great time. All of them were glad that the night time villains had been foiled again meaning that they were no longer causing trouble in Adventure Bay.


	4. Chapter 4: Passing On A Legacy

100 years later in New Adventure Bay a group of anthropomorphic pups who were descendants of the PAW Patrol walked towards where the original PAW Patrol's Lookout once stood.

"Are you sure about this C.J? It's been decades since anyone last set foot here" said Marshall Jr in an uncertain voice.

"I bet we'll find something cool around here" said Chase Jr with an eager smile.

"If you say so" said Marshall Jr.

"I have doubts about this. Maybe the bullies are right. Our great grandfather probably was a madman" said Rubble Jr as he sighed sadly.

"Relax R.J. Grandma told us that great grandpa was 1 of the smartest pups of the 21ST century" said Tracker Jr in a reassuring tone. Soon the pups arrived at the Lookout. It had been long abandoned.

"From the stories grandma told us the former residents of this place called it the Lookout" said Chase Jr.

"I remember reading about them. They were called the PAW Patrol" said Rocky Jr in an excited manner.

"They did all kinds of amazing things from what I heard" said Skye Jr with an amazed smile.

"Do you think we'll find anything in here?" asked Everest Jr with curiosity in her voice.

"Grandma said that great grandpa Koda hid a special safe in here 100 years ago. It was locked in a way that it'd only open once a timer on it reached 0. Apparently today is said to be the day it finally opens. The mayor remembered that she kept a key to the Lookout in her office after we told her about it" said Chase Jr.

"Did grandma ever mention what was contained in the safe?" asked Skye Jr.

"Blueprints of some kind" said Chase Jr.

"That's interesting. Maybe great grandpa Koda wanted us to carry on his legacy" said Skye Jr in an excited voice.

"If grandma was right we have to find a way inside to reach the safe" said Everest Jr as she & the others reached the door to the Lookout. It was held locked shut with a strange hole in it.

"This is what people call a keyhole. In the past they'd be used to insert keys to lock & unlock doors. Chase do you have the key that the mayor gave you earlier?" asked Rocky Jr.

"I sure do" said Chase Jr as he retrieved the key. He then inserted it into the keyhole & turned it until the lock opened.

"Perfect" said Chase Jr as the doors opened for the 1ST time in 50 years letting the wind blow inside taking down cobwebs that'd been strewn everywhere. The pups went inside & were impressed with the interior design.

"Wow this place is old. It's surprising that great grandpa Koda used to live here" said Skye Jr in awe.

"Indeed. Anyways let's focus. We need to find his lab" said Chase Jr as he looked around.

"I think it's downstairs from what I remember" said Rocky Jr.

"Let's check" said Zuma Jr as everyone headed downstairs to find the lab.

"Grandma mentioned that great grandpa Koda turned the lights on by clapping his paws" said Rocky Jr.

"Let's see if it works" said Chase Jr as he clapped his paws. The lights in the lab turned on taking the pups by surprise. They saw all kinds of inventions & machines scattered around. They all dropped their jaws in amazement at what they saw.

"Wow look at all these machines" said Everest Jr in a fascinated tone.

"Great grandpa Koda sure had a knack for inventions & technology" said Rubble Jr as Zuma Jr saw something in the corner.

"Guys look at that" said Zuma Jr as he & the others walked over to the corner. That's where they found the safe. Chase Jr retrieved a picture from his pocket & unfolded it revealing a safe. It was a perfect match.

"This is the same safe grandma told us about. We found it" said Chase Jr in an enthusiastic manner.

"How do we open it?" asked Marshall Jr with uncertainty in his voice.

"I can't see a keyhole, keypad or even a touch pad anywhere. Wait what's that?" asked Rubble Jr as he noticed a small glass window. He looked through it & saw a countdown inside. There were only 3 minutes left on it.

"Guys I can see a countdown happening in the safe" said Rubble Jr in a nervous voice.

"Aye, aye, aye you don't think it's a bomb do you?" asked Tracker Jr as he gulped.

"I highly doubt it. It's probably a timed safe that opens once the timer reaches 0" said Rocky Jr in a reassuring tone.

"Let me see" said Chase as he looked through the window on the safe.

"I also see a peephole in the middle of the door" said Rubble Jr as he pointed to the peephole.

"Do you think it'll allow us to see inside?" asked Chase Jr in a curious manner.

"Maybe it will" said Skye Jr as Chase saw the countdown through the window. There were less than 3 minutes remaining as it continued ticking away.

"It's almost at 0" said Chase Jr.

"I hope the contents of the safe can be put to good use" said Marshall Jr as he & the others sat & waited. Despite it only being a few minutes it felt like an eternity to them. Soon only a few seconds remained. They stood up as the last few seconds ticked away.

"Open sesame" said Chase as the countdown reached 0. The lock opened unlocking the safe. The pups opened it & looked inside. Upon seeing the blueprints they pulled them out to see what they were for.

"What do you think these are meant to be?" asked Zuma Jr as he tilted his head in confusion.

"Mine is for an exoskeleton. What do you have S.J?" asked Chase Jr with curiosity in his voice.

"Mine is for a time machine. Look at this" said Skye Jr as she pointed to a device hidden in the blueprints.

"That's a hologram projector" said Rocky Jr in an amazed voice.

"Do you think great grandpa Koda left it for us?" asked Rubble Jr in an uncertain tone.

"Let's see" said Marshall Jr as Rocky Jr activated the hologram projector to see what Koda had recorded on it. A projection of Koda then appeared.

"Hello to those in the 22ND century. If you're watching this then I offer you my congratulations. You've stumbled upon some of the most valuable blueprints I've ever drawn up. My name is Koda Shepherd. I was the 1 who had the idea of locking away the blueprints you found in the safe to be used by you. In my time there were many people who'd steal my ideas & lie about being the creators of my inventions. They all had the opinion that the truth was overrated. If these blueprints fell into the wrong hands it'd cause a catastrophic chain of events. That's why I stored these blueprints away. I hope you'll use these for the greater good. Please use my inventions & machines with care. I believe in you" said Koda as the projection shut off leaving the pups shocked.

"What just happened?" asked Everest Jr in a confused manner.

"I think that was great grandpa as a little kid" said Marshall Jr.

"It sure was" said a voice. The pups turned to see an elderly wolf around 105 years old. Chase Jr instantly recognized him.

"Great grandpa Koda" said Chase with amazement in his voice.

"That's right. I see you've found my lab. Pretty impressive isn't it?" asked Koda with a smile. Chase Jr ran over & gave Koda a hug.

"Come here kids. Give me a hug" said Koda as the other pups gave Koda a hug.

"This is quite a surprise" said Marshall Jr.

"How are you still alive?" asked Rubble in a fascinated voice.

"I make sure to keep a steady diet & exercise properly" said Koda.

"Impressive" said Everest Jr as Koda grabbed a set of blueprints.

"We have a lot to talk about kids" said Koda as he began discussing his blueprints with the pups.

 **THE END**


End file.
